The New Doctor
by TheWhovianArtist
Summary: The Tardis seems weird. Ever since the Doctor regenerated, odd things have been happening inside of it. A child, a wolf, along with countless other things have somehow appeared in the spaceship. Who exactly is behind this? Find out with the 13th Doctor.


The Doctor was falling. Falling, falling, falling. She thought of her regeneration and the excitement of getting a new body again. Of course, it wasn't really exciting-it was more painful than anything. She still had no idea who she actually was at this particular time, of course, but it didn't really matter now that she was going to hit the ground at any point and die.

Wait, now that she thought about it, she can't die right after regenerating! Ah, of course! It would still be excruciating, but it wouldn't kill her!

The Doctor hastily spread out her arms and legs to help slow her fall. She looked below her and saw the ocean not to far from where she was. If she could just move over the water, then the water would cushion most of her fall and alleviate some of the pain.

The time lady waved her arms in a way as if she were swimming through the air and positioned herself over the water. When the Doctor was about to hit the water, she got herself positioned feet-first to avoid the world's most dangerous belly-flop.

The water enveloped the Doctor's head with a loud splash. Pain rippled through her body, but at least she was alive. It's funny-less than ten minutes ago she had been ready to completely give up on regenerating and just die. But now she wanted to live. She wanted to live and keep the universe safe. She wanted to live and make new friends. She wanted to live and explore the universe with her new friends.

Big, important events just kind of make people realise just how _awful_ they used to be. Like falling out of the Tardis, perhaps, because now the Doctor is realising just how pessimistic her previous incarnation was.

Suddenly the Doctor felt a stab of pain in her back that took her breath out of her chest. Bubbles flew out of her mouth and nose as she noticed the ground underneath her. Fish swam around her head, looking curiously at the woman. Deciding not to drown, the Doctor snapped out of her thoughts and swam to the surface of the water.

The Doctor gasped for air as a large cargo ship loudly drove by. The exhaust fumes choked her as she swam to the shore. The waves resisted against the Doctor's efforts as she swam towards the solid ground. The current pushed her back multiple times and she fell under the water.

This cycle continued for what seemed like hours until a small fishing boat came up next to her. The Doctor heard some shouting as somebody dove into the water, carrying a life-saver. She tried to get a glimpse at what exactly was happening, but to no avail. Darkness came over her before she could do anything and she fell to sleep.

The Doctor found herself back in her Tardis, but it was somehow different. It was darker, and seemed much more sinister. She checked the console, but nothing seemed to be wrong with it whatsoever.

 _This is odd,_ she thought, _what happened to the Tardis?_

She walked out of the console room into the hallways, which led to no rooms. The Doctor looked around frantically-what was going on?

She continued walking, searching for clues as to what happened, but nothing. It seemed to be completely normal, but something eery was hiding somewhere. Her footsteps echoed through the halls, and her hearts were beating. Hard.

The Doctor wasn't normally frightened by silly things like this, especially not in her own Tardis. Someone must be controlling her perception somehow-but who? Who could sneak into _her_ Tardis and control _her_ perception? Unless…

Suddenly the Doctor's foot ran into something, and she heard a small yelp. She looked down and saw a young boy, probably around seven years old. The child looked back at the Doctor and screamed, loud.

"How-?" The Doctor muttered quietly, "How did you get in here?"

The little boy said nothing but merely pointed to something behind the Doctor. The Doctor, having been through many situations like this, knew that something terrible was behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw some sort of wolf creature staring back at her with hungry eyes.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder," stated the Doctor as she turned around and started running, the child's hand in her own. "Run!"

The two ran as fast as they could, at a full sprint, but that wasn't enough. The wolf was quickly gaining on them, and soon they would both be dinner for the canine.

The chase continued, but not for long. The wolf pounced on the Doctor, knocking her off her feet. It was over, soon she would be dead. The little boy quickly ran away, leaving the Doctor and the wolf by themselves.

The wolf opened its jaws, and the Doctor closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.


End file.
